


the first cut

by kiyala



Series: The Gilded Knife [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Brothels, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's first visit to Loki's bordello goes perfectly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> yet another birthday present for [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/)!

The first time Loki saw Thor…

Well. That was a long, complicated story of masks and research and scheming that went for years and years, long before Thor ever took notice of him.

The first time Loki saw Thor at _The Gilded Knife_ , however, was a much simpler story. There was a storm raging outside, cracks of lightning setting the sky ablaze, the wind howling and blowing its way through every gap it could find; the kind of wind that made people feel like they would never be warm again.

The bordello was warm and comfortable, with a large fireplace crackling in the middle of the common room, but every time the door opened, there would be a gust of wind that chilled the entire place for a brief moment until the door was shut again. Loki had furnished the main sitting room to be a comfortable place for his patrons; if they didn’t mind the fact that anybody could see them, they were more than welcome to sit there. He’d had businessmen make deals with one another, with their fingers knuckle-deep in girls and it was something that no other pleasure house in the area had. It was what made this place stand out, and Loki disliked the fact that the wind was bringing discomfort with it. Not until he saw the man standing in the doorway.

Captain Thor Odinson was one of the most well-known airship captains around. He was the son of Odin, head of the Æsir; one of the most powerful military organisations in existence. Thor, with his talent and natural knack for leadership, was set to inherit his father’s position when the time came.

Loki had been waiting for him ever since hearing the news that the _Mjölnir_ had come into port.

Thor was wrapped up against the rain, but in a storm like this, no amount of layers or oilskins would do. He was wet, his hair plastered to his head, and Loki picked up a towel as he crossed the room.

"You must be cold, you poor man," Loki murmured, wrapping the towel around Thor’s neck and touching his cheek. "Don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of you. Come with me."

Everyone else in the sitting room immediately took notice. Even if they weren’t looking up, Loki could tell that they were all listening and that was part of the plan too. Everybody knew who Thor was, and it was common knowledge among the regulars here that Loki rarely offered up his time without a client showing their coin first.

Thor looked around, clearly aware that he was being watched. Loki wondered if there was anywhere he could go without being immediately recognised.

"If you’d like," Loki offered in a quiet voice, "I could take you to a more private room."

Thor smiled gratefully. "That sounds like a good idea."

Loki already had a room set aside; it was large and well-furnished with a bed sitting in the middle of it and a fireplace to the side with a two-seater couch in front of it. Loki led Thor to sit there, stoking the fire until it grew larger, and then shut the door behind them.

"You look extremely wet," Loki said as he walked back to Thor. "And cold."

Thor nodded, allowing Loki to take the towel out of his hands and gently wipe his face dry before doing the same to his hair. "A little."

"Your clothes will dry faster if you aren’t wearing them," Loki pointed out with a small smile, kneeling in front of Thor.

Swallowing hard, Thor opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. "I…"

"This is a pleasure house, Captain Odinson," Loki murmured, looking up at him. "People don’t walk in here by accident. They come here because they know what they want. If you’d prefer, I’ll go and get one of my girls to attend to you instead. Or did you just want somebody different…?"

"No," Thor replied immediately, shaking his head. He touched Loki’s shoulder, not quite holding him in place but obviously not wanting him to leave either. "This is… this is fine."

"Well." Loki looked down at the floor, allowing himself to smile. "I usually aspire for something a little better than _fine_ , but very well." 

"No, that’s not what I meant," Thor quickly said. "You are… you look…"

"I was teasing," Loki smiled, tilting his head to the side. "You’re new to this. I can tell."

"I have been with women before," Thor mumbled, watching Loki rise to his feet and take another towel out of the closet against the wall. 

"And was that what you wanted?" Loki asked, settling in front of Thor again and taking his drenched cloak off, spreading it out on the floor by the fire to dry. "Something tells me that it wasn’t."

"For a long time, I thought it was," Thor replied, watching Loki’s long fingers undoing the buttons of his captains jacket. 

"And then something changed," Loki prompted. He smiled as Thor obediently took his arms out of his sleeves when Loki touched them. 

"There was a man on my crew, some time ago…" 

"Ah." Loki smirked. "An affair, then."

"We never had much time," Thor said with a small shrug, "but whatever little time we spent together made me realise I preferred _that_ over the women I had been with."

"And this man," Loki said, undoing Thor’s shirt now, the white material having gone translucent with how wet it was. "You said he _was_ on your crew."

Thor gave Loki a small smile. "People come and go. Especially on a ship’s crew. I have never seen him again, and I do not think that I will. I missed him, for a while. The last time I was with him—just before he left—he went down on his knees and took me into his mouth and—it was not the first time anybody had done it to me, but it had never felt _that_ good before. He told me that he had learned everything he knew here, at _The Gilded Knife_ , so when I learned that I would be porting here for the foreseeable future…"

"You thought you would come," Loki finished, pulling Thor’s shirt off and spreading it out on the floor to dry with the rest of his clothes. Picking up the towel, Loki brought it to Thor’s chest, gently wiping him dry. 

Thor looked down at him, his cheeks reddening. "You must think me to be a sentimental fool."

"Well," Loki replied with a one-shouldered shrug. "I believe that there’s something to be said of sentiment."

Especially when it meant that Thor played right into Loki’s hands, but he kept that to himself. Continuing to towel Thor dry, Loki allowed himself a little clumsiness, letting his fingers brush against Thor’s skin every once in a while just for the way it would make Thor go still for a moment, his breath catching. Loki wasn’t even sure if Thor was doing it on purpose but after after a while, he slowly spread his legs, leaving just enough space for Loki to kneel in between them. It brought them closer, and Loki could feel the puff of Thor’s warm breath on his cheek as he ran the towel across Thor’s shoulders.

Thor’s torso was dry now, but he didn’t seem to notice at all, too busy watching Loki. His only reaction when Loki met his gaze was a deep breath. Loki gave him a warm smile in return.

"I’m going to take your pants off now," he said softly and Thor nodded without a word, swallowing hard.

First, Loki took Thor’s boots off, putting them to the side, and did the same to the sword in its scabbard. Then he began to unbuckle Thor’s belt. He could feel that Thor was hard already, but he ignored that as he slowly tugged the belt out of its loops, along with all the pouches that were hanging on it, placing everything on the floor before returning to the fastening of his pants. 

"Up," he whispered, pulling gently and smiling as Thor lifted his hips just enough for Loki to pull the pants off entirely. The wet material clung to itself, and Loki pulled Thor’s underwear off at the same time, sitting back on his legs and unfolding the material, spreading it out to dry. 

Thor shivered a little and Loki gave him a pitying look. "The rain must be terrible outside."

"It was," Thor replied, his voice so quiet that he almost sounded shy. Loki picked the towel up and knelt again, keeping a little more distance from Thor this time, starting at his feet. Thor’s toes curled as Loki wiped them dry, moving up one ankle, fingers holding the underside of his calf to keep him still. Not that he truly had to; Thor was barely moving at all, watching him carefully. Loki ignored him entirely, moving up to Thor’s thighs. 

Thor’s cock was full and flushed, and incredibly tempting. Loki wanted to touch it, to feel the weight of it in his hands, and it took a great deal of his willpower to ignore it, continuing until Thor was entirely dry. 

"There you are," Loki murmured, getting to his feet. Thor’s bare body was a wonderful sight, and incredibly tempting when it was spread out before him like this. He had a plan, he reminded himself firmly, and he needed to stick to it. Crossing the room to put some distance between Thor and himself, Loki took his time hanging the towel up to dry in the small bathroom to the side. Entering the main room again, he smiled at Thor. "It shouldn’t take you long to dry now."

"Thank you," Thor replied with a small nod. "That was very kind of you."

"You sound surprised," Loki commented, slowly walking back to Thor. 

"I must admit," Thor told him, looking down at his hands, resting in his lap, "I did not know what to expect, when I came here."

"And do you now?" Loki asked, gently running his fingers through Thor’s hair. He bit back his smile as Thor tilted his head into the touch, and looked down at him, holding his gaze and waiting for an answer. 

Licking his lips and letting out a small laugh, Thor shook his head. "I do not think so. Not yet."

"Well, you need not worry," Loki murmured. "You will."

"I do not know what to ask of you," Thor told him softly. "I… I do not know _how_."

Loki knelt in front of Thor again, pushing his knees apart and then dropping his gaze very deliberately to Thor’s cock. Thor’s lips parted and he let out a quiet sigh.

"I…" Thor began. "I have a pouch with gold in it…"

"Yes," Loki replied. "I know that. I felt it when I was taking your belt off. I know how heavy it is."

Thor opened his mouth and then shut it again. Loki laughed at him genuinely this time.

"Oh, look at you; prince of the Æsir, not even knowing how to ask a whore to touch him."

Thor flushed a bright red. "It is not… something that I commonly do. With anyone."

"Mm," Loki hummed, pushing Thor’s legs further apart so he could kneel in between them once again. "I cannot imagine Thor Odinson, of all people, being starved for touch. I would have thought that there would be people offering themselves to you _constantly_."

"That does not mean that I would take them up on their offers," Thor replied with a frown. "With my standing… with my reputation, I do not have the luxury of casual relationships. I cannot run the risk of _serious_ relationships, in case they do not work out and it puts any of my father’s truces in jeopardy. At least, if I come here, the boundaries are clear. We both know exactly what we are getting out of this, and there is no room for misunderstandings."

"You have thought this through, haven’t you?" Loki asked, impressed.

"Yes well," Thor gave him a humourless smile, "contrary to what people seem to think of me, I do think before I act."

"Of course you do," Loki replied, nodding emphatically. "You are one of the leading captains of the Æsir, you cannot afford to be thoughtless. There would be too much at stake."

"Exactly so." Thor sounded mollified. He reached for Loki, only hesitating for a brief moment this time.  He stroked his hand through the long, wavy black hair that fell past Loki’s shoulder.

Bringing his own hand up to cover Thor's, Loki smiled at him. "Well, you have come all this way in the middle of a storm, Captain. Surely, you must know what it is that you want from me. There’s no need to be shy."

"I… do not know what to ask for," Thor admitted, "or how much gold—"

"Hush." Loki placed his finger on Thor’s lips. "You need not concern yourself with that today. This is your first time and I don’t know many people who would venture out in such cold wind and rain just to come here."

"I am used to standing upon the deck of an airship," Thor replied with a quiet chuckle. "The weather does not bother me as much as it might bother others."

"So modest," Loki murmured, running his fingers along the inside of Thor’s thigh, smiling as he felt Thor tense beneath him. "But you came all the way to me through the rain, Captain Odinson. You are unsure of yourself and you are new here. It would be crass of me to make you pay for something when you barely know how to ask for it. When you barely know exactly what it is that you want."

"I _know_ what I want," Thor replied, a little mulishly, clearly not appreciating the fact that Loki was making fun of him.

"Oh, but my dear captain," Loki told him, kneeling up higher so that he could trail kisses down Thor’s neck. "You have _no_ idea what I am capable of. Trust me when I say that you do not know what to ask for, as what I have to offer you is something that you have barely begun to _imagine_." 

"You talk yourself up," Thor said, his voice going husky, his eyes darkening with lust. "I am curious to see if you can actually back it up with your actions."

Loki smiled, stroking Thor’s thigh, his fingers getting tauntingly close to Thor’s cock but never quite close enough to touch it.

"I will give you a _sample_ if you will," Loki tolds him. "A little taste of what you could have from me. So that way, perhaps you will have better luck the next time you want to ask."

"The next time," Thor repeated raising an eyebrow with a small smile. "You are very sure of yourself."

"I always am," Loki replied, sinking back down to his knees and then wrapping his fingers around Thor’s cock, stroking it gently. 

Thor hissed in appreciation, and Loki smirked at him, twisting his wrist and moving his hand up the thick length of it, thumbing the slit at the very end. 

"Ah," Thor sighed, his eyes slipping shut and his head falling back against the back of the sofa.

"You like that, don’t you?" Loki murmured, bending down even further so his breath could ghost along Thor’s cock. 

" _Oh_ ," Thor moaned, and his hips would have jerked up if Loki hadn’t already anticipated it, holding them down firmly.

"You _definitely_ like that," Loki mused, his fingers sliding back down so that they could trail over Thor’s balls this time, rolling them in his hands, tugging gently before slipping just beyond them, to Thor’s pereneim. Loki pressed just lightly and this time, he had no hope of keeping Thor’s hips down when he arched. Loki hummed happily, fully aware of the fact that his own mouth was watering, desperate for a taste of what he had right before him.

He licked his lips and Thor must have been watching his face because the action made Thor moan loudly, his cock twitching in Loki’s hand. 

"No, you aren’t that lucky today," Loki told him, laughing quietly. He licked his lips again and very deliberately looked up into Thor’s eyes. "Perhaps next time, though."

"Next time," Thor repeated in a whisper and the very thought must have been enough for him because a moment later, he was arching against the sofa and coming with a deep moan. Loki watched the thick ropes of come fall on his hand, across Thor’s stomach, and licked his lips again.

"Oh," Loki said with a smile. "That was fun."

Thor slumped back, panting loudly. He looked up at Loki with a small smile, reaching for him before hesitating. Loki sighed, doing his very best nto to roll his eyes as he reached for Thor’s hand and used it to pull himself up, settling into Thor’s lap so that he was straddling him. With Thor completely naked and Loki fully dressed, he knew that Thor felt exposed, and probably even shyer than before.

"Your clothes," Thor said with dismay, looking down at where his release had stained Loki’s pants. 

Loki laughed quietly. "If you think that this is something that I am _new_ to in any manner…"

"Right." Thor’s cheeks coloured again and it made Loki bend over, nipping Thor’s shoulder lightly.

"You have no idea what I would do," he murmured, "to break through the shell of this shy airship captain and bring out the true man underneath." 

"The true man?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please," Loki told him, standing up and retrieving his towel again, stopping to step into the attached room so that he could wet it with the water in the bucket there. He stopped in front of Thor, kneeling once again and dragging the wet towel over him, wiping him clean. "You came to a whorehouse, Captain Odinson. You might say that you’re here because you have become too lonely with nothing more than the thoughts of that crewman who would let you touch him every night, but you wouldn’t _be here_ unless you wanted me to pleasure you. You came here because you _wanted_ this."

Thor bit his lip, looking at Loki. "I… I suppose that you are right."

"Now," Loki murmured, standing up and putting the towel away, "I believe that your clothes are dry by now."

This made Thor jump a little, turning to look at the clothes spread out in front of the fire. "Ah… yes. Of course."

"Not that I _wish_ to part with you," Loki murmured with a fond smile, running his fingers along Thor’s cheek. "Not when you are so much _fun_." 

Thor’s lips parted as Loki ran his thumb over them and he swallowed loudly. "Then perhaps I will see you again next time I am here."

"Yes," Loki said and he didn’t even need to feign his eagerness. "I would definitely like that." 

"In that case." Thor stood up, crossing to the fire and getting dressed once again. He turned back to Loki once he had everything in place, from his heavy cloak all the way down to his boots. "I thank you for your time. I am glad that it was you, of all people, who greeted me at the door."

Loki grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "As am I. Trust me, Captain Odinson, you have _no_ idea."


End file.
